Aftermath
by Loonyloops
Summary: **Spoilers for The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak** This is what I think would have happened after Felicity knocks out her ex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I loved this week's episode but I thought there should have been a bit more when Felicity puts the hurt on her ex. I wrote this really quickly and I'm not completely happy with it, but here it is. And no, I sadly still own nothing. **

Aftermath

Oliver locked eyes with Felicity when Cooper pulled her from her chair as he aimed an arrow at her ex's head. They both knew he would break his vow not to kill in order to keep her safe. He had proven that to her with Count Vertigo. Felicity was crying, but she was calming quickly as she looked at him. He could almost feel her pulling strength from him. The second Cooper put the gun to her head Oliver watched as she did exactly what Digg had taught her to do. He was so proud of her in that moment, until she threw the gun. If she had not just been kidnapped and threatened by her ex he would have felt like rolling his eyes when she threw the gun. That was going to be her next lesson, what to do after you disarm the bad guy.

Felicity wrapped her mother in her arms the moment she had her free. As terrifying as it was it was easier to be in danger without her mother to think about too. She looked up to see Oliver nod at her. She looked him in the eyes and nodded back before returning all her attention to hugging her mom. She took advantage of the lull to think of all the excuses she might need when her mom started asking questions. Soon, she heard Oliver talk quietly into his comm with his voice distorter still on before leaving the room, and her mom never noticed. Felicity looked up to see Cooper's hands were zip tied even though he was still out.

Donna pulled away from her daughter with pride shining in her eyes. "You were amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Self-defense lessons. I figured I might need it someday. I guess I was right," Felicity responded with excuse number one.

Donna looked around the empty building and noticed Cooper tied up. "Was that the Arrow guy I keep hearing about on the news? Where did he go? And how did he know we were in trouble?"

Felicity blinked at her mother trying to remember excuse number two. "Yeah, that was him. I heard he just disappears when no one is looking. It was your watch. I used its wifi to send an alarm to SCPD, and I'm sure the armored car driver sent an SOS too. So I'm sure that's how he knew we were here. He was listening to SCPD, or maybe the armored car company or something."

Donna could always tell when her daughter was not completely honest with her. "Yeah, sure. But why do I get the feeling there is more to it than that?"

Felicity was saved from having to come up with excuse number three by the sirens. She had indeed sent a message to SCPD to cover up the message she had first sent to Oliver. She knew there would be even more questions if her first message was discovered, but she was better than that. Still she knew there would be plenty of questions for both her and her mom. So she wrapped an arm around her mother again and waited for the police to do their job. It did not take as long as she thought it would to answer all their questions. She decided she would call Detective, no, Captain Lance tomorrow and ask him if there was anything else they needed from her, but she would not volunteer to so any cyber work.

When there were no more questions to be answered, Felicity turned to her mother and the police officer taking her statement. "Mom, let's go home. Officer, could you give us a ride?"

Donna looked at her with surprise. She rarely saw her daughter be so bold, and on the heels of knocking a guy out with his own gun! She smiled and hugged her once more, needing to be reminded that she was safe and whole. It was time to get to know this new, stronger woman her daughter had become.

**A/N I thought about keeping this going with another scene back at Felicity's house, but I liked where this ended and decided it did not need more. I am not, however, opposed to writing that scene. If you want it you have to let me know. For now though, I am going to mark this as complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter finishes out the night so this story is most definitely complete now. Thank you to ReaderKas and the guests who left a review as well as all the follows and favorites. I hope this is a satisfactory ending to a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day for the Smoak women. **

After thanking the officer for the ride and successfully avoiding Mrs. Fernandes, who was still searching for her wayward cat, the Smoak women made it safely inside Felicity's apartment. Felicity was happy to see that the super had already replaced her broken door. She reminded herself to ask him about it the next time she saw him. Donna cringed when she saw the broken coffee table, feeling the bruise on her side where she had landed on it when Cooper's men broke in.

"Oh Felicity. I'm so sorry about your table! It was really pretty."

"Mom, don't worry about it. It's just a table and I got it on sale. Why don't you go take a shower while I clean up? That way it will be like nothing happened by the time you're out. Besides, I won't be able to rest until it's all taken care of."

Donna gave her daughter a worried look. She knew she was barely holding on after everything that had happened. Yet despite looking like she had been put through the ringer, Felicity acted like it was just another day with just another mess to clean up. She was so proud of how strong her daughter had become. She nearly died when Cooper pointed that gun at Felicity's head, but her daughter had gotten a look in her eyes and then she took the gun and then it was over. Felicity had saved the day.

"Sweetheart, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. It's been a long day and it's late. We'll talk tomorrow. Just take a shower while I do this. And there is ibuprofen in the cabinet. You're going to be sore."

"Alright. Just don't, I don't know, bury it. I think it might be good to talk it out, if not for you then for me. It's not every day your dead friends come back to kidnap you, you know," Donna said as she took her suitcase toward the bathroom.

"It's more common than you would think," Felicity mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mom. Just take a shower."

Felicity sighed as she gathered trash bags and a broom. Making her way back to the mess she grabbed her house phone and called Digg and then Roy to let them know she and her mom were safely home before she called Oliver. She made plans to stop by the foundry on her way into work the next morning so they could talk. The whole time she was on the phone with the guys she stuffed the remains of her coffee table into trash bags. She hung up the phone just a few minutes before the shower shut off.

"Mom! I'm going to take these bags down to the dumpster! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Donna acknowledged her daughter before turning back to the mirror and the dark blue bruise covering most of her left side. It was not the worst bruise she had ever had, but it was up there in the top five. She dressed in loose pajamas before taking the ibuprofen bottle to the kitchen. Felicity had done quick work on her living room. It only needed a good vacuuming and all the damage would be gone. Still unable to relax in spite of the exhaustion and the shower she looked around until she found the vacuum and set to work. She was almost done when Felicity made it back from her trash run.

Donna looked up as she finished. "It's late. Why don't you hop in the shower. I'll just make myself at home and put myself to bed while you're cleaning up. I left the ibuprofen in the kitchen. I figured you would need it too."

It was after midnight by the time Felicity was out of the shower. The hot water had felt so good beating against her tense muscles. She had let herself have a good cry in order to release some of the emotions from the day letting the water wash away her tears. Her mom showing up, her virus coming back to haunt her, Cooper being alive and being kidnapped with her mother were, on their own, enough to make a day stressful. All smashed together into one day would have broken her two years ago, but now she knew a good snot-sucking bawl in the shower and a few ibuprofen for the aches and she would be able to face tomorrow.

She decided she deserved her favorite, most comfy pajamas and a pint of ice cream. Bowl, spoon and tablet in hand she checked on her mother before heading to her bed. Thankfully the older Smoak woman was already asleep. She crawled into bed with her version of therapy and opened her Netflix account before digging into the ice cream. The indie movie was the perfect background noise while she ate and thought about the long conversation she would need to have with her mother. They needed to talk about so much. Her mother was bound to have questions about everything from Ray and Oliver to Cooper and the virus. She was sure to need more excuses but she figured she would come up with something on the spot. They also needed to talk about all the horrible things she had said yesterday, but all that would keep until tomorrow. Felicity let the movie quiet the thoughts and questions running through her mind as she finished her ice cream. Halfway through the movie and with the empty bowl still sitting on the bed Felicity left her mother, Cooper and the rest of the day behind as she fell asleep.


End file.
